High Maintenance
High Maintenance is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, for Die Rise. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be the architect of their instruction". High Maintenance features branching Easter Egg storylines (Maxis and Richtofen) just like Green Run; the players also need to activate another polarization device like the one in Green Run. As with the Tower of Babble Easter Egg, this Easter Egg must be completed on original difficulty, as easy difficulty will render all Easter Eggs throughout the map invalid and will not work accordingly. High Maintenance also requires four players for both Maxis' and Richtofen's path of the Easter Egg. Completing one side of this Easter Egg will carry over into subsequent playthroughs, however the player will still be able to complete the other side freely so long as none of the other players that started the game have completed that side of the Easter Egg beforehand. Completing the other side of the EE will unlock the originally completed side for future playthroughs, however it will also lock the more recently completed side. In other words, one side of the EE may not be completed twice in a row. However, activating the endgame on Buried will reset all EE progress across that map, Die Rise and TranZit, allowing the player to do either side as both will be unlocked as neither side will be considered to have been completed. Alternatively, the player may join a game in progress so long as none of the players who started the game have the desired side locked as the game does not lock the EE after the game has begun. Walkthrough Simply turn on the power to begin. Note that building the NAV table is''' required to start the easter egg or standing on the symbols may not work during the Easter Egg, and is required for the final ending Easter Egg which is on Buried.=Step 1 Step 2 All 4 players must step on the four golden rings on top of four elevators. These locations do change from game to game. One spot it could be located is on the elevator that leads to Bowie Knife or the one right next to it and is accessible from the power room. Another spot it could be is on the elevator near Remington 870 MCS. Another spot it could be is either on top of the Quick Revive elevator or the other elevator next to Quick Revive, both elevators are adjacent to where the player builds the Trample Steam. Another spot it could be is the elevator next to the SVU-AS, and the last, but not least, spot it could be is on the elevator in the corner on the roof near a Mystery Box spawn location is(referred by people as "No Mans Land" or "Dead Mans Corner"). All 4 players must step on them simultaneously. Care should be taken that the elevators do not kill the player if standing on them while they are near the top floor. Once done, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 3 Match the gold symbols on the floor. There is one by the M14, one above the AK-74u, one on the roof to the left of the Semtex Grenades, and the last is past the SVU-AS by the cafeteria. They are the same symbols as the elevator symbols. They must be lit up by stepping on them in sequential order. This order changes per game, so it is mostly guessing and trying different combinations. Once all four are lit up, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 4 Acquire any sniper rifle and look into the dragons' mouths. There should be a small ball in each mouth. If the player shoots both balls out of both dragons' mouths, they should teleport under the lions' paws in the starting room, adjacent to the Olympia. Richtofen's Path Step 5 The player who has acquired the Sliquifier needs to continuously shoot the balls until they begin to spin. This will take 20 direct shots on each ball, so it would be wise to save the Sliquifier's ammo prior to this occasion. Once both balls are spinning, Richtofen should tell the player to make a "blood sacrifice". Maxis is now locked in the systems, allowing Richtofen to proceed. Step 6 Scattered throughout the map are golden zombie symbols with circles outlining them around the map, one near the spawn by the M14, two near the Claymores on the roof with the NAV table, and one near the Semtex on the same roof. Each player will need to place a Trample Steam on the symbols so that they face the radio tower on the roof. Once all four have been placed down, allow zombies to be killed by the Trample Steams. At this point, the players must not pick up their Trample Steams or else Richtofen will give out a quote saying you failed this step and cannot progress anymore further, making restarting the game a necessity to do it again. It is advised that you don't clear the couch debris blocking the escalator near the M14 so that zombies can only come from one way and the other way blocked by the Trample Steam. Richtofen will indicate that the step is completed by asking Samuel to use the Galvaknuckles. However, any player can use them. Each zombie symbol will give a Richtofen quote if trample steams are placed correctly, you need to make sure that you have heard all 4 or you won't be able to move on. Step 7 There are Mahjong tiles of different colors and sizes located throughout the map. These tiles indicate the order in which you should melee the radio tower with the Galvaknuckles (see step 8). There are eight tiles, but there are 11 locations for the tiles to spawn. Each time you do this step, it changes order from game to game so it will not be the same each game. Four of the tiles have Chinese Mahjong symbols, which indicate a compass ordinal. The other four tiles are color coded with the directional tiles have indicate the order in which that particular post should be hit. Each compass point and dot tile is colored, and same colored are correlated. The colors are red, blue, green, and black. For example, if the player finds a green 'north' and green three dots, the north side of the tower is hit third. This order changes every match. Note: These tiles can be found at any point in the game as the order does not change at any point. The potential location of these tiles is as follows. *One corner of the tower will have the direction that corresponds with that corner. *In the Spawn room on the same desk the compressor for the tramplesteam sometimes spawns on. *At the bottom of the escalator near the M14 . *On the broken stairs that lead to the SVU-AS from the spawn. *On the couch with 4 circular cushions near the initial Mystery Box Spawn. *On the last level of the elevator shaft that you can stand on above the AN-94 . *The Buddah room (after the AN-94 room) on the top level at the back of the room to the right. *On a shelf, near the Sliquifier next to a soda can and a basket. *On a table with a sewing machine in the power room. *On a lawn chair near the Mystery Box spawn on the roof. *In the kitchen near the MP5 . High_Maintanence_Mahjong_tiles_example.png|Mahjong tiles (South, North, West, East). Step 8 Once the order is determined, the player must melee the bars with the Galvaknuckles in that order. North Faces the Tramplesteam room and West faces the sun. figuring out South and East are just opposites. The radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it and lighting up blue, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked the first time through. Alternatively, trial and error can be used due to the order not changing. However, this is not recommended as this step can only be attempted once per round. Should the player make a mistake, the tower will cease to glow until the round ends. ''This is then the completion of Richtofen's side of the High Maintenance Easter Egg.'' Maxis' Path Step 5 Remove both of the balls from under the lion's paws. When the balls are picked up, there will be no indication that you have them or not; for example if a player has it and they get down and they don't know if they still have it or not, the ball will spawn back at where it was before. Players playing as Stuhlinger and Russman cannot pick up the balls or else a glitch will occur, making step 6 or step 8 impossible to complete. Step 6 Kill zombies in the direct center of the Buddha room, Maxis will say to the players, "Reincarnation will reveal its way forward" when the player has killed a satisfactory amount of zombies. Step 7 A player must aquire the Ballistic Knife from the Mystery Box and pack a punch them into the Krauss Refribulator. Then the players must go back into the Buddah room and shoot the Krauss Refribrulator at a downed player in the Buddah room(recommend buying Who's Who so that the downed player will keep his/her other perks if they had any). Afterwards, it is possible to hear Maxis talk to the player, provided the player killed enough zombies. Step 8 The players must now build the Trample Steam and place one on each of the four Lion symbols on the ground. The players must then drop the balls acquired earlier on top of the Trample Steam; the balls will bounce to each of the Trample Steams, get flung onto the Radio Tower, and an orange surge will go through the radio tower. As said at Step 5, the glitch will occur if either Russman, Stuhlinger, or both pick up the balls, and the game will not prompt the player to place the ball on the Trample Steams, even if you place the ball back at the lion's paw, allowing players playing as Misty and Marlton pick it up. After this is done, a player must now obtain the Galvaknuckles and go around the map looking for the Mahjong tiles, similarly to Richtofen's side. See Richtofen's side for help. Step 9 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles , they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the four posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it lighting up orange, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. The trial and error method also works for this side, but it not recommended for the reason stated above. ''This is then the completion of Maxis' partition of the High Maintenance Easter Egg.' Reward Once the players has completed either side of the Easter Egg, each player will receive all six available perks in Die Rise; this does not include PhD Flopper as the perk is not in the map, only the machine as its own miniture Easter Egg or troll on the part of Treyarch. Unlike previous maps which awarded players with every available perk upon completion of the Easter Egg, they can be lost if the player is downed. Trivia *The after-effects are: **Maxis' Path: The pylon will glow orange, with lightning shooting out of the top. On the world map, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with orange lightning. **Richtofen's path: The pylon will glow blue, with lightning shooting out of the top. On the world map, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with blue lightning. **If the players did both sides of High Maintenance, the tower would be lit both blue for Richtofen and orange for Maxis. Video Maxis' version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Richtofen's version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements